Tsugumomo Wiki:Manual of Style
Category:Policy This page serves as a basic styling guide for editing and creating articles. Article Creation General * Article titles should be written singular form, unless referring to a group of people. Redirects for the plural spelling of articles is recommended. * Use official spellings of articles when possible. * The Japanese pronunciation of article titles is prioritized over the english translations. Character Pages * When possible use official english spelling of names for articles. * Profile images should be taken from the manga. ** Colored illustrations are preferred unless they are too small, out of focused, obscured or surpassed by a regular image from the manga. ** Newer images from more recent releases are preferred to older images, unless they are of lower quality. ** Images of characters' in their typical attire is preferred over atypical attire such as clothing. ** Try to keep other characters out of the image as much as possible. * For articles with large amounts of content, use Tabs to separate content onto separate pages. The content should be separated in the following order. ** Overview: The character's main page. Should include an infobox, brief description of their character, appearance, personality, history and plot summary. ** Abilities: If the character showcases a wide array of abilities it should be described on a separate page, otherwise is put on the main page ** Relationships: If the character has very detailed/complex relationship or has many relationships with other characters. If the characters' relationship are not significant enough for a detailed description, the relationship section may be omitted from the main page entirely. ** Gallery: For characters who appear in many images across the wiki. Should be separated according to the source of the image such as; Manga, Chapter Coves, Anime, etc. Location Pages * Use official names when possible Article Content General * Use Objective terminology when describing articles. ** Incorrect: Amasogi are evil. *** Correct: Amasogi are violent. * Do not write articles using storytelling mannerism * No personal pronouns such as I''', '''we, or second person pronouns such as you. * Articles synopsis/history should be written as if they are set in the Tsugumomo universe. Phrases such as "In XX chapter" should be avoided. * Avoid using contraction ** Example: Use was not instead of wasn't. ** Use present tense unless describing past events such as flashbacks. * Wikify text where appropriate; i.e Honoka will result in Honoka. ** Not every word in an article needs to be wikified; it is acceptable to simply wikify the first mention of a word in that section of the article. ** Do not keep wikified text capitalized in the middle of a sentence unless it is a name or title. * Do post speculation Canon * The manga take priority in the canon and the articles should reflect such. Character Pages * Plot synopsis should focus of the character who is the subject of the article. * Avoid using direct quotes in synopses, instead giving a summarized version of a characters speech. Image Uploads * Upload using the page. * Filenames should be relevant to what the image depicts. * Images to be used on articles should be from official source material. ** Images from the official Japanese release take precedence over those from the official english release ** In the event that original material is not available, edit out any fan-translated text. ** Do not upload fanart with the intent of using them in articles. They may be used in User pages and should cite the artist if possible. * Fill out the summary field appropriately in the summary when uploading. * .PNG file are preferred over .JPG files. * Unused or superseded images will be deleted. * Mark images with proper licence tag. * Do not upload images with the same filenames with existing files unless you are uploading a high quality version of the same image. * Add image to their appropriate image galleries. Video Uploads * Videos to be used on articles should be from official sources. ** Do not upload fan videos with the intent of using them in articles.